simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Srta. Rugabaixa/teorias
:Quem será realmente a Srta. Rugabaixa? Por que ela fica batendo nos sims que tem interações românticas e que estão com roupa de banho? Teorias * Ela pode ser uma velha senhora super conservadora que foi abandonada pelo amor de sua vida, e passou a vagar pela cidade porque enlouqueceu desde então... -- OféliaNigma * Eu acho que ela é a Agnes Rugabaixa que coincidentemente tem o mesmo nome da irmã da Cornélia Caixão e mesma família com algumas diferenças e foi ela que havia namorado com Eric Darling e que viu ele se afogar e para não acontecer a mesma coisa com outros jovens, tenta os proteger dando bronca para não morrerem afogados. 187.18.202.240 * Talvez ela seja conservadora e ache que essas interações e modos de se vestir são vulgares. 187.18.202.240 * Aposto que alguém com roupa de banho fez algo traumatico a ela na adolescencia, ai ela meio que ficou assim conservadora e chaaaatíssima ... -- 187.103.71.196 * Eu sei que Agnes Rugabaixa não é a Srta. Rugabaixa mas sim a Miss Rugabaixa mas eu tenho várias sugestões para o fato de ela não gostar de ver pessoas a fazer interacções românticas nem de ver pessoas em fato de banho que têm a ver com a vida de Agnes: 1. Pode ter-lhe acontecido a ela o mesmo que aconteceu a Agnes (o seu marido morreu afogado logo após o casamento e depois disso ela não voltou a casar pois os seus pretendentes acabavam por fugir dela por causa do fantasma do seu antigo marido os atormentar); 2. A Srta. Rugabaixa pode ter ouvido o que aconteceu a Agnes quando era pequena (a Srta. Rugabaixa deve ter a idade de Vladmir mais ao menos pois ambos são idosos no The Sims 2 por isso era uma criança nessa altura) e tenha decidido continuar o que ela começou e tentar impedir as pessoas de passar pelo sofrimento que Agnes passou ou simplesmente atormentar as pessoas que andam em fato de banho e usam interacções românticas; 3. Eu acho que a Srta. Rugabaixa e a Agnes Rugabaixa são a mesma pessoa e quando os sims fazem interações romanticas ou usam roupa de banho ela bate no sim com a bolsa porque o marido dela Erik Darling morreu afogado (isso explica ela bater nas pessoas quando fazem interações romanticas ou vão nadar). 4. O então a Srta. Rugabaixa foi até uma amiga chegada de Agnes e tenha mesma idade que ela mas quando se tornou velha pode ter feito um pacto com a Dona Morte para que ela não envelhece-se o que também ia explicar o facto de a Srta. Rugabaixa não envelhecer (apesar de o fato de ser um NPC possa ser a explicação para ela não envelhecer) e tenha começado a fazer o que disse na sugestão 2; -- Katymi *Eu acho que a srta. rugabaixa e a Agnes rugabaixa ,só que ela ficou má assim porque não gosta que as pessoas usem coisas romanticas ,já que o marido dela morreu e ela não encontrou nenhum pretendente ela ficou assim... Amarga porque ela não teve a oportunidade de ser romantico com os outros. Ela bate nos outros e faz coisas esquisitas porque ela não quer se lembrar dos antigos tempos quando seu querido falecido marido estava vivo. - Heitor :) *Na minha opinião a Srta., a Miss e a Agnes Rugabaixa são a mesma pessoa, e ela bate em quem flerta com aquela bolsa velha pelo trauma de perder o amor da vida dela, e também não gosta das roupas de banho porque o Erick Darling ( falecido marido, ou noivo dela ) morreu afogado. A Agnes no the sims 3 poderia ser hidrófoba, iria combinar mais... -Kod kachu *Eu acho que essa Srta. Rugabaixa é a Agnes Rugabaixa e ele deve bater nas pessoas com roupa de banho e fazendo interações românticas por causa que ela perdeu seu marido pois ele se afogou. 187.79.228.14 *Eu penso que Agnes Rugabaixa é a Srta. Rugabaixa porque na expansão Caindo na Noite do The Sims 3 ela não vem como npc, a Srta. Rugabaixa deveria vir como nas expansões do The Sims 1 e 2 sobre centro da cidades e encontros. 189.27.217.217 *Na minha opinião, está claro que a Srta. Rugabaixa não éa Agnes Rugabaixa, porque a Srta. Rugabaixa aparece em The Sims 2, e nesse jogo a Agnes já se encontra morta na mansão Caixão. 201.50.115.119 *Eu acho que Agnes Rugabaixa, é a mesma pessoa que Srta.Rugabaixa, pois a única diferença são as edições. Ela sempre vai ser a mesma pessoa, so que em expanções diferentes. Como no TS1, TS2 e TS3, a pessoa, mais uma vez, é a mesma! O que muda é a expanção... 187.59.204.166 *A situação da Srta. Rugabaixa é bastante confusa, pelo fato de cada jogo possuir uma linha temporaria própria (passado e futuro). Estranhamente, ela é do mesmo jeito em todos os jogos. Acho que é apenas uma idosa com problemas mentais. E também não acho que ela seja Agnes, apenas uma pessoa com o mesmo sobrenome.177.9.43.63 19h45min de 3 de maio de 2012 (UTC) Miko *Acho que ela é a Agnes Rugabaixa, e o túmulo na casa dos Caixão é apenas uma confusão que a Maxis criou. Ela provavelmente ficou muito triste quando seu noivo morreu afogado, e deve estar tentando evitar que outros sims se afoguem. 189.26.99.3 *Aposto que ela teve um caso com Simão Rugabaixa e por isso tem esse sobrenome descobri isso quando olhei a árvore genealógica da família Rugabaixa no site em inglês. Acho que ela dá bronca nos Sims porque ela deve ter sido abandonada por Simão e não que que as outras mulhers sejam abandonadas também pelos seus namorados ou cônjugue por esse trauma que teve, ela deve ser tia de Agnes (se for por parte do pai). 201.92.158.65 * Eu acho que Rugabaixa era namorada de Durango Malpaga na adolecencia quanto ela percebeu que Durango estava com Brenda ela o matou empurrando-ou na piscina mais ela ficou arrempendida e acho que e por isso que ela odeia pessoas nadando e pessoas com interações romanticas por que ela pensa que a outra pessoas esta a traindo. 187.66.194.238 * Para mim, ela NÃO pode ser a Agnes, por que Agnes está morta e enterrada no The Sims 2 e a Srta. Rugabaixa só aparece nele. Ela só deve estar tentando evitar que as pessoas morram afogadas, e ela bate nas pessoas quando fazem interações românticas por que simplesmente nunca arranjou um amor verdadeiro. - Isadora :] * Para mim,ela é uma velha chata que odeia coisas românticas e piscinas,roubas de banho,e,como ela não gosta tenta fazer os outros também não gostarem '-' * Olhem,eu acho ke a Srta.Rugabaixa é a MÃE da Agnes Rugabaixa,porque neste Sims 2 a Srta.Rugabaixa é velha,e no Sims 3 ela é adulta.Provavelmente é a Mãe da Agnes Rugabaixa :D * Eu acho que Srta. Rugabaixa é a mãe da Agnes também, tudo que ela faz é pra privar os jovens do sofrimento de sua filha por isso que ela Bate nos outros quando vê fazendo interações romanticas, e também porque ela briga quando vê usando roupas de banho, quando vão nadar, pois o marido de sua "suposta filha" morreu Afogado :) ~Rafael * É o seguinte, a Agnes Rugabaixa do TS3 É a Miss Rugabaixa do TS1. A Srta. Rugabaixa do TS2 não é a mesma pessoa que a Miss/Agnes Rugabaixa. A Miss e Srta. Rugabaixa provavelmente são parentes, a Miss Rugabaixa é mais velha que a Srta. Rugabaixa (Ex:Enquanto a Miss Rugabaixa era idosa em TS1, a Srta. Rugabaixa devia estar na fase adulta). O fato da Srta. Rugabaixa também ser uma velha louca, assim como sua antecessora foi, é um misterio que provavelmente pode estar relacionado ao caso da morte do marido de Agnes. Eu descobri que ela tambem odeia pessoas com roupas intimas, o que levanta mais mistérios à este caso. *Eu acho que a Miss Rugabaixa é a mãe da Srta. Rugabaixa no The sims 1, e já que o the sims 2 a história se passa depois do the sims 3, então no the sims 2 a Agnes Rugabaixa que se encontra morta não tem nada a ver com as outras, é apenas coincidencia de sobrenomes... ------Aline *A Srta. Rugabaixa é uma simples senhorita dos tempos vitorianos, uma conservadora de boas maneiras que se irrita ao ver as pessoas se comportar de um modo vulgar (ela provavelmente irá morrer se conhecer o Funk (HEHEHEHEHE)). É bem provavel que ela seja assexuada. *Acho que a Srta. Rugabaixa é Agnes Rugabaixa, pois o marido dela morreu com trajes de banho, afogado. E ela fica com ciúmes de ver outros jovens praticando interações românticas, já que ela nunca praticou, pois o fantasma de Erik Darling espanta todos seus pretendentes. ..:Nerdaa (discussão) 15h23min de 19 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Não deve ser a Agnes, pois no The Sims 2 a Agnes já está morta no cemitério da família Caixão. A Srta. Rugabaixa pode ter conhecido a Agnes em tempos e faz isso por ela, ou então é só uma senhora conservadora que acha que "antigamente é que era bom" que nem as velhotas da minha vila, só que leva isso ao extremo e anda a bater nos Sims por qualquer demonstração de afeto ou roupas íntimas (ela vai ter um enfarto quando entrar no facebook kkkkkkkkk) #~~iminsane